


and whenever you tried to hurt me i just hurt you even worse and so much deeper

by thegreenfairy246



Series: it's all coming back to me now [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cheating, F/M, Gambling, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: thor won't let his plight go unpunished. he has a plan to get his revenge.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Thor, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: it's all coming back to me now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	and whenever you tried to hurt me i just hurt you even worse and so much deeper

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this does have some really vague and incorrect talk of gambling, just so you know. otherwise, i hope y'all like it!

Thor presses his weight into you, enjoying the newfound extra space. The two of you have spent the last week confined to closets and alcoves–Thor could no longer bear it. Today he had insisted you come to his house. In truth, it hadn't taken much convincing–simply murmuring a few sentences of all he would do to you.

He kisses along your throat, just barely resisting the urge to sink his teeth in. The thought brings up images of Bucky, visions of all that was stolen from him. Thor can feel the rage flick to life in his gut and quickly squashes it. After all, Barnes will get his due–eventually.

He brings his attention back to you, presses a kiss to your mouth. He licks along the seam of your lips until they open to him. Your tongues mingle together, and Thor seizes the moment of your distraction to slip his hand between your bodies, press a thumb to your clit. You let out a strangled sound against his mouth as he starts to make slow circles against the nub. He slides further, runs a finger along your slit, gathers your slick before sliding two fingers into you. Your hips jump off the bed, trying to grind against Thor’s hand. 

He pulls away, mumbles, “Love, you know better than that. Stay still.”

Thor punctuates the statement with a particularly brutal thrust of his fingers.

You sigh out a breath. “Thor, please. Come on, please fuck me.”

Thor chuckles. “You think you’re ready? You’ve earned it?”

“Yes.” You nod frantically. “I promise, Thor, please.”

Thor hums, considering. He lets his fingers fall free, kisses you again. “Since you’ve asked so nicely.” He wraps his hand around his length, guides himself to your entrance and slips inside. You mewl as Thor starts to thrust in earnest. In no time at all you’re clinging to his shoulders as you shake apart. He follows you soon after, buries his face in your neck as he cums.

Calmed down, he rolls to the side, collapses next to you. He gathers you in his arms for far too short a time before you’re climbing out of bed, murmuring quiet excuses about your husband–getting back to your life.

When you’re both dressed, he walks you to the door, pushes you against it as you say goodbye. He noses along your throat. “I want to see you. Soon.”

“As soon as I can, Thor. It’s not easy to get away all the time.”

He raises his head, looks you in the eye. “Isn’t it? Meet me tomorrow. In that field, the one you sent us to back when I first arrived.”

You sigh. “Alright. I’ll try to get away.”  
“You will get away.” Thor grins, a wolfish thing. “You know you prefer my company over that of the weasel you call a husband.”

He can see you’re holding back a smile. “Even if that was true, I would never admit it.”

Thor wraps his arms around you again, leans his forehead against yours. “Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell a soul.” He rubs his nose against yours. 

“Fine.” You smile. “It is true.” 

You turn, escape the circle of his arms and open the door.

As you walk down the steps, Thor calls out to you. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

You nod, grinning. “You will!”

The door closes and Thor is alone again.

The rooms of his house are vast, he has no shortage of things to do. Thor shouldn’t feel so suffocated but he does. He had wanted all this for you–without you, it all seems worthless.

Keen to stop haunting his own home, Thor decides to leave, go to a pub. He slams his front door behind him, escapes before he can hesitate.

He walks, hoping the evening air will clear his head. It’s a quiet night, save for the wind. The trees above him scratch against each other, create a strange kind of music as he travels. He finds himself in town sooner than he’d expected, dirt roads turn into cobblestone paths. Finding the closet pub, he slips inside, hardly stopping to see the name. 

The air is thick with smoke. Strangely, it’s less overwhelming than Thor’s house was. Something about the noise, the people loose with drink, makes Thor feel invisible. He finds a stool at the bar, orders a whiskey, and tries to forget his thoughts. 

He’s near pleasantly numb when he feels the eyes land on him. His general disposition is usually enough to keep most people away, and he relies on it again now. Instead, Thor feels a presence at his side as a woman takes the seat to his left. 

“Aren’t you going to say hello?”

Thor glances at her. Her features are familiar, he knows he met her at Stark’s party but her name escapes him. “Why would I do that?”

She changes the subject entirely. "I know what people say about you."

Thor hides his smirk behind his drink. "Hm? What do they say?"

"They think you want to ruin Bucky's life, get your revenge."

"You never know." Thor shrugs. "They might be right."

She shakes her head. "I don't think so."

Thor turns to her, the first time their eyes have met. "What do you think?"

"I think you're misunderstood." She smiles. "You loved her–everyone could see that. Coming back to find her married…” She trails off, shakes her head. “It couldn't have been easy. You're not vengeful, not mean. You're just heartbroken."

Thor knows she's wrong. He is certainly vengeful–especially now. He doesn’t take the opportunity to correct her. It’s beginning to seem like the perfect way to take his mind off of you, if only for a night. 

Thor nods, suddenly solemn. “You’re right.” He shrugs, puts his face in his hands. “I try to hide it, pass it off as being angry, but…” Thor trails off, hoping desperately for a tear to come to his eye.

She reaches out, wraps her arm around him, hums. “Oh, Thor.” She pauses, just a moment, seems to be considering something. “I know you still love her, and I don’t blame you. Love doesn’t die just because you want it to. But, if you ever wanted to try it, I think we would suit one another.” She takes a deep breath, nods, almost to herself. “I’d be good to you.”

Thor raises his head, meets her eyes once more. All at once, the name comes to him. The red hair, the kind eyes–Natasha. 

“You know something, Natasha?” Thor grins, a slow, syrupy thing. “I think you're right.”

Thor pays both of their tabs and leaves with her on his arm. They walk to his house in relative silence, save for the whistling of the wind. The trees are speaking now with their scratches, they seem to feel Thor’s vengeful intentions–there’s a warning in their sounds. Thor hardly cares, he’s too busy thinking of your reaction to learning of Natasha to speak. He can already picture the jealousy swirling in your eyes. It gives him a sweet sense of delight.

Soon, the gates of Thor’s house come into view and he puts his plan into action.

“Would you like to come in, darling?” He speaks with honey on his tongue when he adds, “It’d be my honor to pass the night with you.”

Natasha ducks her head, smiles. “I would like that very much.”

Thor shows her inside, gives her the slightest tour before taking her to his room. He’s good to her that night, fucks her slowly, with his face buried in her neck. Your name is on the tip of his tongue the whole time.

The next morning, Thor wakes before Natasha. He sits up, leaves soft sheets and moves to sit in the nearby chair. He takes advantage of the quiet moments and takes Natasha in. She’s beautiful, of that there is no doubt. Fiery red hair spread around her head, a peaceful smile on her face–a pretty sight to see in his bed. On the one hand, she would make a decent wife. On the other hand, she is certainly no you. Truthfully, that outweighs any positive about her, but perhaps she could still serve a purpose in Thor’s grander plan.

He's not sure how long he watches her, considering his options, before she wakes. She rolls onto her back, stretches her arms above her head. Thor watches the realization of where she is dawn on her like a curtain. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Seemingly shocked, Natasha smiles. “I did.” She pauses, sighs before saying, “Listen, I know I was forward last night…“ 

Thor shakes his head, crosses the room to sit next to her on the bed. “You were right, and I’m glad you were brave enough to say it.” He finds her hand under the covers, brings it to his mouth and kisses it. “I believe that, given time, I could grow to care about you. I hope you’ll let me try.” 

Natasha flushes, sits up. She lifts her other hand, cradles Thor’s cheek. “I look forward to it.”

He sends her on her way soon after, choosing instead to keep his meeting with you. 

The ride is sweltering, hot summer sun beating down on his back. It wouldn’t be worth it for anyone but you.

When he gets there, he sees you already sitting cross legged on the grass. He climbs off his horse, walks towards you.

“You’re late, you know.” You close the distance between you, run your hands up and down his biceps. “I was worried you’d forgotten me.”

A soft smile graces Thor’s face. He leans in, takes your face in his hands and kisses you soundly. “I could never, my love.”

“What kept you?”

“I was entertaining last night, I took some time to say goodbye this morning.”

You quirk a brow. “Entertaining? Who? As far as I’ve seen, you don’t have any friends.”

Thor rubs his thumbs over your cheeks, hums. “Then you will be especially happy to know that I've made one. I had Natasha Romanoff over last night.”

You push Thor away with your hands against his chest. Rage lights up your features. Thor can see it even in the way you hold yourself. “You did what? Have you lost your mind?”

Thor scoffs. "You have someone to come home to every night. I'm not allowed that same privilege?"

“We’ve just worked out a plan were we are able to see each other again. You wish to jeopardize that? And for what? Sex? What is sex compared to what we share?” You come closer once more before you continue, get right in his face. "Do you even care about her? Tell me the truth."

Thor stays silent, tries to keep the smirk off his face. 

You shrug, begin to fill the silence. "Take her, if it pleases you. If she thinks she's in love with you then I wish her well."

“You do not recommend loving me?”

A humorless chuckle. “Loving you has been the greatest stress of my life. I would recommend it to no one.”

Thor reaches out, takes your hand. “Come now, my love. We both know that is untrue. It has also been a joy, has it not? Otherwise, why are we here? What is the point of all this?”

You chuckle. “You can not possibly be attempting to lecture me on the status of our relationship.” With a few steps, you close the distance between the two of you. When you speak again, it’s only a whisper. “Do not try to teach me what you yourself don’t understand.”

“I don’t understand our relationship? My heart has always been yours, it has never strayed. Can you say the same?”

You back away, glare at Thor. “I can say one thing for certain. I never found solace in Bucky simply because he was there. Our relationship wasn’t born of pure loneliness. What of you and Natasha? Do your feelings for her come close to your feelings for me?”

“Do your feelings for Barnes come close to the way you feel about me?”

You scoff. “Of course not.”

Thor moves closer, unable to take the distance between you. He brings his hand to your cheek, forces you to hold his eyes.

“I believe you’ve answered your own question, love.” Rubbing his thumb over your cheek he murmurs, “Must we continue to fight? Or can we enjoy this time, while we have it?” He gives you no time to respond, instead leaving forward and capturing your lips with his own. 

You separate with a pop. 

“This was all the time I had, I’m afraid. We have wasted too much already.”

Thor cocks his head. “I don’t think I believe that.”

You step away, walk backwards toward your horse. “Believe what you like.”

“You can’t escape me, my love. I will not be forgotten.”

You scoff. “How could I forget you? You will not let me.”

You turn on your heel and run the rest of the way, effectively cutting off conversation and leaving Thor alone once again.

Thor waits several days, tries to let your previous argument settle–hopes you’ll be lulled into complacency. He makes the short walk in the stifling summer air. By the time he’s walking up your front steps, he can feel the stick of sweat on his chest. 

He lifts his hand, strikes the lion knocker against the door. It doesn’t take long for the door to creak open, for Thor to be greeted by Bucky.

Thor nods. “Barnes.”

Bucky’s face is a mask but Thor can see the tinges of irritation around the edges. “Odinson.”

“I’ve taken the advice of your wife into consideration. If we are to be in each other's lives, I think we should become friends.”

Shock falls over Bucky’s face as soon as the words leave Thor’s mouth. He gapes for a few moments, looking for all the world like a dying fish to Thor.

“Oh, uh, I suppose that would be okay.” Bucky chuckles and his shoulders lift, something seems to leave him. “Perhaps it would even be pleasant.”

Thor claps him on the shoulder with a hearty laugh. “My thoughts exactly.”

“Perhaps we could stop in at the pub, place a few wagers? See how we make out.”

Barnes actually grins. “That would be great.”

They walk into town, tense silence hanging over them. It’s only when they slip out of the sun, into the pub, that Bucky seems to loosen. Barnes has only had three drinks when he begins to speak nonsense. Each time he loses a bet, loses a little more of his money, he offers up something more ridiculous than the last as collateral; his carriages, his home, even you at one point. Thor has a hard time resisting the urge to punch him then. The stranger only takes him up on his home. Thor feels the warmth of satisfaction settle in his gut at the way Bucky shrinks. 

He claps Bucky on the shoulder. “I think that’s enough for tonight. Perhaps we should get you home. Your wife will be worried.”

Bucky turns towards Thor, a dejected look in his eyes. “Let’s stay for a bit longer. I can turn this around, I can.”

“I have no doubt.” Thor nods. “I think tonight should end while you still have a home to go back to though. Don’t you?”

Barnes purses his lips, cocks his head to the side. “You’re right.” He nods. “You’re right. We can-we can come back. Right? Another day?”

Thor grabs his arm, pulls him to his feet. “Of course. This has been most entertaining.” He nudges Bucky’s shoulder with his own, smiles a conspiratorial smile, going for something like friendly. “I would say we really bonded.”

Bucky’s eyes light up and he throws his arm around Thor’s shoulders, lets his weight fall against him. “Me too.”

Thor walks Bucky out of the pub, a dead weight at his side. It will be an effort to get Bucky home–Thor is already dreading listening to his voice drone on. But thinking of the mess Barnes had just made of his life, how easy he had made Thor’s plan–it makes the walk seem like nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
